Advertisements are shown before, during, and after media presentations. Advertisements are even included within media presentations through product placement. The advertisements shown with the media are selected based on anticipated audience demographics and interests of the anticipated audience. The advertisements are shown regardless of whether it is a good time for the audience member to act in response to the advertisement.